My Alien Car
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: It started with a normal day to get my first car. But how was I supposed to know if it was going to put my life in danger? Talk about strange things happening to unsuspected people. BeeXOC
1. Chapter 1

ATE: Hey, everyone! It's been awhile since I've wrote a story, and I've haven't been able to update the others due to a case of writers block. I hope you enjoy this fic.

Declaimer: As much as I wish it was possible, I unfortunately don't own Transformers or any of the songs in this fic. If I did, I wouldn't have a clue as to what to do with all the money I would own.

* * *

**My Alien Car**

Chapter 1

"Erica! Wake up!" Yelled my older sister, Danielle, who was 18.

"Go away Danielle... Let me sleep in peace." I moaned to her. I was tired and I didn't want to wake up.

"Oh, okay. That's fine with me. I'll just tell Dad that you were too tired to get out of bed so he could take you to get your first car in 30 minutes."

"Sure...go tell him that I'm too tired to get my first car..." I mumbled, too tired to get ready to get my first car. Wait! First car?! "SHIT!!" I looked at my alarm clock and it said 9:30. "Double shit!"

I shot out of bed and was pretty much running around my room to get ready, while Danielle stood by the door watching me in my rush.

"I knew I shouldn't have watched the Transformers movie late last night!" I stated.

"I kinda figured that out."

As you already know, I'm Erica. I'm 17 years old with light brown hair that reaches mid-back, with blue eyes.

My older sister, Danielle, has light brown hair that reaches her shoulders and has grey colored eyes. She was wearing a mini skirt and a form fitting shirt.

I ran over to my closet to get something to wear. I picked out a pair of blue jeans with a sleeveles white shirt and a light blue sweater like coat thing that came to my knees and put it all on. I then put on black sneakers.

I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine of getting ready. I didn't bother putting make up on since I never wore any. I never saw a point in wearing it.

I finally came out and ran down the stairs just to get to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Dad was looking at his watch. Dad had brown eyes and dark hair that was starting to have so grey hair in it.

"And your time is 2 minutes and 17 seconds..." Said Dad.

"You timed me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have said what your time was if I wasn't timing you, now would I?"

"Okay, just let me get some toast and we can go get my car."

I then spotted Danielle.

"Hey, Danielle! If I get a camaro as my first car, I'm calling it 'Satan's Camaro'." I said.

"Erica. You're not getting a camaro for your first car."

"Keyword being 'if'."

"Whatever." She said.

I grabbed some toast and I met Dad at his car and we left. We were down the road and making our way to the many places to get a car.

I was excited to get my firstcar. I remembered that I said I didn't car what kind of car I got, but I couldn't help but wonder now.

"You can get out of the carnow since we're here." Dad said.

I then started looking around at all the cars that were here, but all I saw were crappy cars that didn't even look good. I went back over to Dad.

"Whay? You didn't find a car you liked?"

"No, Dad. These cars look like shit compared to Danielle's first car." I said.

"Take another look around. You'll find something eventually."

I sighed in frustration and started to look around again. I then spotted a yellow camaro that wasn't in a vacant spot before.

I went up to it and I noticed that it had black racing strips, making it look like Bumblebee in his car mode in the Transformers movie. I thought that it used to belong to someone who had won that drawing contest to get a replicated camaro that came with the movie when you bought it. But why would they sell their camaro? It was in perfect condition, and if I had won that contest, I wouldn't have sold the camaro.

"Wow... what an awesome looking camaro..." I said.

I remembered what Danielle said about me not getting a camaro as my first car. Oh, she definitely had something coming.

"I'm showing Dad."

I went back to Dad and found him in the same place that he was before.

"I found a car!" I said.

"Okay, show me."

I took Dad over to the yellow camaro

"Isn't it neat?" I asked.

"It looks nice, but just imagine the price." (A/N: hey, that rhymes)

"But it's the only car that I actually liked out of all the other crappy scrap metal being called cars."

"But the price..."

It was then that I heard 'Before It's Too Late' by The Goo Goo Dolls play on a radio from out of nowhere.

"_What the fuck?_" I looked at the camaro and heard the music coming from it. Someone must have put it on when Dad and I weren't looking.

"See Dad? Like the car says: before it's too late. Let's get it 'before it's too late' and someone else buys it. Please Dad?"

I was hoping that Dad would but the yellow camaro for me. Please say yes...

"Okay, I'll buy it since you made a point that it was the only car that you liked out of all the others here." Said Dad.

"Thank you Dad! You have now idea how glad I am right now." I said.

30 minutes later I got the yellow camaro and I was driving it around as Dad drove back home. I was so glad that I now had a camaro. It was then that I heard the song 'What I've Done' come on the radio. I smiled.

"I like this song. It's one of my favorites." I said to myself. "Well. I'm naming you 'Satan's Camaro'." I told my car. I thought that I heard the engine roar in what sounded like disagreement, but it must have been my imagination.

"Danielle's gonna be so jealous that I got a camaro. And a cool looking one too."

I then thought that it was time to head home so I decided to go back in that direction. I knew that the fastest way to get there way the highway so I went on it. I kept focusing on the road until I heard the sound of a siren.

"What the...?"

* * *

ATE: And there's chap. 1 for you guys. Please Review. If you do chap. 2 will be posted faster. :)


	2. Chapter 2

ATE: I know I wrote this chap. ahead of time (way before posting chap 1), but I couldn't resist putting it up any longer. Hope you enjoy.

Declaimer: It would be obvious that I don't own Transformers in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a kid who's still in High School.

Chapter 2

I looked up into the rear view mirror and saw a police car behind me with its sirens blaring. I didn't do anything! I wasn't speeding and I used my turning signals when turning.

"The police? I didn't do anything." I said. "Better pull over."

I started to pull over to the side of the road and put my car in park, waiting for the police to come over and park.

Right when it was going to park, I heard the car's engine start up and the canari went flying off at an alarmingly fast speed. I tried pressing the brakes down, but it wouldn't work.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I tried to turn the wheel, still no luck.

I felt the seatbelt tighten to the point that it made me let go og the wheel, only to stare at it in horror! It was moving by itself!

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled. "My car's possessed!"

"I'm not possessed. And please calm down. Your heart rate is increasing to a dangerous level." Said a voice.

"Who said that?!"

"Me being the car."

"My car's talking!" I said.

I tried opening the car door, but it wouldn't open: it was locked!

"Let me out now!" I cried.

"I can't"

"What do you mean 'you can't'?!"

"We're being chased by Barricade."

I was then shocked at the name said.

"Wait! Did you say 'Barricade'?" I asked.

"Yes."

"_That can't be right! Barricade's from Transformers. They're not real!_" I thought.

"This has to be a dream...!" I said in denial. "This isn't happening...! I must've eaten some bad food last night that's causing me to have such a weird dream...!"

I then felt the seatbelt tighten again and I hissed in pain.

"Do you still believe you're dreaming?"

"The pain I'm feeling at the moment says otherwise no thanks to you." I said.

"I'm glad that you now accept the reality of the current situation." I felt the seatbelt loosen.

"You said that we're being chased by Barricade. Then does that mean you're Bumblebee?"

"Yes, I am Bumblebee. I was assigned to be your temporary guardian by Optimus Prime."

"So you're saying that the other Autobots are here?"

"Yes. It is obvious that you know about us." Said Bumblebee.

I noticed that we had just come into an open field that had no buildings around for miles. Bumblebee slammed the brakes so suddenly that it caused us to slide and spin a few time (causing me to slam into the dashboard of the car) before stopping completely and he then drove into a place to hide. He stopped again and locked the doors. I was about to ask but Bumblebee beat me to it.

"Be quiet." He told me.

I was quiet. I was so scared that I was starting to sweat. I still wish this was a dream.

I then spotted the police car pass by our hidding place and I felt Bumblebee speed out of where we were and into the open. He stopped quickly and open the doors. I took it that I was to get out of the car ASAP.

Right after I got out he transformed into his robot form and I stood with my mouth open in awe. He really was a transformer!

Seconds later the plice car was near Bumblebee and it transformed into Barricade and they started to fight in what seemed like an intense battle.

I ran to a safer distance and watched in horror as they delivered attack after attack at each other until I felt something tackle me to the ground. I saw that it was a little silver robot and I knew for sure that it was Frenzy. Frenzy was saying something really quickly in a different language that it all sounded to be all in one word.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I tried to get the robot off me. As I tried to get him off I got a few small cuts here and there.

Once I was able to get him off, I started running to find something to kill the little robot with and found a rusted metal pole on the ground. I picked it up and started swinging it just in time to hit Frenzy with it. He fell to the ground but got up quickly only to have me wailing on it with the pole as if my life depended on it (which was the case). After hitting it with the metal pole, Frenzy was all dented here and there.

Frenzy started to make his way to Barricade, who had worse dents then his small companion and had glowing blue liquid flowing (energon, I guessed) down his limbs, and they ran away.

* * *

ATE: And that's chap 2 for you. You know what to do. Please Review, because you know you want to. :)


	3. Chapter 3

ATE: I'm updating at a fast pace here. It's weird though. But we'll have to see what happens next. Enjoy.

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers or Starry Heavens by Day After Tomorrow. Enough said.

* * *

Chapter 3

I watched as Barricade and Frenzy retreat, so I went over to Bumblebee. I felt the ground shake as the yellow robot made his way over to me and looked down at me when he stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." I said as best I could.

I was overwhelmed by Bumblebee's height (I guessed that he was about 18 feet tall) and how he towered over me.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about us so soon like you just did."

"It's okay."

"You're not frieghtened, are you?" He asked as he knelt down so he could be eye leveled with me (and so I wouldn't have to strainmy neck to look up at him in full height).

"Not really. It's just that everything that's happened up til now has really overwhelmed me." I said.

My eyes looked at Bumblebee's eye's...or optics in this case. They were such a pretty bright blue that I couldn't help but stare at them. When I realized that I was staring, I blushed and looked away.

"Why was Barricade chasing us?" I asked.

"It was because he was after you." Bumblebee said.

Why was he after me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. Optimus Prime is going to have to explain that to you."

"I understand. It's just that you guys aren't supposed to be real. You guys are in a cartoon and movie called Transformers. The movie told about your search for the Allspark and Sam Witwicky and Mikaela." I said.

"That has already happened, even the incident in Mission City. You're the first human I met that actually said Sam's last name right."

"Well, I watched the movie like 100 times." I looked at my watch. "Oh shit! I't getting late! Mom and Dad are going to ground me for life for staying out. Could you take me home?"

"Certainly. I _am_ your car after all." Said Bumblebee and he trasnformed back into a camaro.

I was so glad that I had Bumblebee. He was pretty much a car and a guardian all rolled into one. It was then that I noticed how exhausted I was as I walked over to Bumblebee. He probably noticed that I was tired because he spoke.

"My scanners read that your energy levels are low. Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you sleep in the back seat?" Bumblebee suggested.

"I can't do that, Bumblebee. Someone has to drive you. Don't get me wrong, I know you can drive yourself." I explained. "But the problem is that cars don't drive themselves. People will get suspicious if they see that no one's driving a car while it's moving."

"That won't be a problem." A voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw a boy about my age standing behind me withshort blonde hair and alien blue eyes. He wore baggy black pants and a dark yellow short sleeve shirt. He looked to be athletic, slightly muscular and he was tall (making me come up to his chin.) He was so hot that the word itself didn't serve him justice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bumblebee." He said.

"What? You're Bumblebee? But Bumblebee's over there." I said while pointing to the yellow camaro.

"It was then that the boy chuckled. "I know. My body's over there, but what you see is my holoform."

"A holoform? What's that?"

"Holoforms are like what you humans call a hologram, but more advance. Unlike holograms, holoforms are solid. While using them, we can pass as humans, since they're eaxctly like a living, breathing person. We can feel, smell, adn taste things like humans do. If you don't believe me, feel for yourself."

Bumblebee held his hand out for me to feel. I was a little hesitant at first, but my hand reached out to his and I was surprised to actually feel his hand instead of going through it. It was sloid and felt warm like a human hand. One thing's for sure and that's the fact that he could definitely pass for being a real person.

"You're right. It does feel real." I said looking at his hadn. I looked up at him. "So you're going to drive yourself?"

"Yep. I'll be driving while you can sleep in the back." He said.

"Okay. I'll take your offer."

I walked over to his car form. I got in the back and laid on my side as Bumblebee's holoform appeared in the driver's seat. He started himself up and I felt the seatbelt strap on by itself over my middle. I looked up and saw Bumblebee grinning at me.

"Safety first." He said.

"I couldn't help but giggle at that, no matter how cliche that sounded just now. Before I knew it I found out that we were on the road heading in the direction of my home.

"I never got your name. What is it?"

"My name's Erica." I replied.

I then heard a song on the radio that I never thought I would hear. It was 'Starry Heavens' by a Japanese band called Day After Tomorrow (the remix version).

_Yozora wo kakeru nagare boshi wo ima_

_Mistukeraretara nani wo inoru darou?_

_Tabi datsu kimi to kawasguta yakusoku_

_Kokoro no naka ni itsu mo aru_

_Nemurenai yoru ni kikitai no wa kimi no koe_

_Asahi ga kuru made akashita_

_Tonari de mucuu ni hanasu yokogao_

_Wa kagayaite ita yo ne_

_yume wo ou kimi to mi mamoru boku ni  
onaji hoshi no hikari ga furi sosogu  
furi karazu ni aruite hoshii to  
namida koraete mi okutta  
_

"I never thought they would air this song except only in Japan." I said.

"Why's that?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Well, pretty much because it's a Japanese song by a Japanese band. The song's called Starry Heavens"

There was a pause for a few minutes.

_  
yozora wo kakeru nagare boshi wo ima  
mitsukeraretara nani wo inoru darou?  
tabi datsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku  
kokoro no naka ni itsu mo aru_

itsu demo tsutsunde agerareru boku de itai  
tsunoru samishi sa wa sotto kakushite  
are kara toki no nagare ga modokashiku  
kanji hajimeta kedo

mabui hoshi niomoi kasanereba  
tsuyoi ai e to kaete ikeru kara  
kimi ga jibun de ayunda kiseki mo  
tashika na mono ni kitto naru

"It's by a band called Day After Tomorrow, isn't it?" He asked after the pause.

"That's right. I always thought it was a nice song, even though I don't understand what it meant. I have it on my iPod." (A/N: I actually do have it on my iPod)

"It does seem like a nice song. You should get some rest before we get back to your place. Don't worry, I know where you live."

_  
yozora wo kakeru nagare boshi wo ima  
mitsukeraretara nani wo inoru darou?  
"doko ni itatte tsunagatte iru yo"  
kimi no kotoba ga yomigaeru_

yume wo ou kimi to mi mamoru boku ni  
onaji hoshi no hikari ga furi sosogu  
furi karazu ni aruite hoshii to  
namida koraete mi okutta

yozora wo kakeru nagare boshi wo ima  
mitsukeraretara nani wo inoru darou?  
tabi datsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku  
kokoro no naka ni itsu mo aru

I slowly fell asleep to the song as Bumblebee drove back home.

* * *

ATE: You should know what to do by now. Please Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

ATE: Here's chap 4. Enjoy.

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers or super soakers.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Erica. Wake up. We're here." I heard someone say as I was being shaken.

I woke up and was alittle dazed at first until I saw Bumblebee's holoform looking at me. I sat up and looked out the window and saw that we were parked outside my house. I took off the seatbelt and got out of Bee as his holoform disappeared. I closed the door and turned to him.

"Thanks Bee." I said.

Bumblebee revvied his engine as if to say 'you're welcome'.

"I'll have to think of something to do for you as a reward."

I went inside and made my way to the kitchen to find Mom and Dad waiting there for me.

"Where were you?" Mom asked.

"I swear I was making my way back here but I had a problem with my car so it took longer to get back." I said as I quickly made up something.

Funny thing was, my parents took it.

"Well that's a different story, so we'll give you the BOTD this time."

"Thanks Mom and Dad. Well I'm gonna go to bed now." I said as I made my way upstairs and to my room.

It was late and I was more than ready to go to sleep. I got my PJs on and got into bed to sleep.

I woke up after what seemed like a few minutes to find that it was already morning. I got out of bed and looked out the window to see that Bumblebee was still parked outside my house. I got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. I saw Danielle sitting at the table and went over after getting my food.

"I got a camaro." I said in a singsong voice.

"You didn't get a camaro!" Said Danielle in disbelief.

"Oh no? Well I guess the new car parked outside has a different story to tell."

Danielle left and soon came back with a shocked look on her face.

"Told you." I said.

A week had passed since I got Bumblebee and the incident with Barricade happened. Instead of spending time with playing video games and going on the computer like I usually did, I would always spend time with my guardian. I didn't care if my family thought that I wasn't acting like my normal self (as if I acted like a normal person to begin with). Whenever I spent time with Bee, I would ask him about Cybertron, about Sam and Mikaela, ect.

I finally thought of what I could do for Bee as a reward for protecting me from what happened last week. I was going to give him a car wash (not the business).

Fortuanately, it was a good thing that I decided to do so now. Mom and Dad said that they were going somewhere for a vaction for a week, while Danielle went to stay with her friend, at Erin's house, during that time.

They left the house and it was only Bee and I. I got a bucket, some soap, and a sponge and went outside. When I got outside I spotted Bumblebee waiting for me.

"Hey, Bee. I didn't forget what I promised you last week." I said.

"What're you going to do with all those objects?" He asked.

"I'm going to give you a car wash."

I set the stuff in front of Bumblebee and went to get the hose. I brought it over and filled the bucket with water, put soap in it, and mixed it together and soaked the sponge in the soapy water.

I turned on the hose and sprayed water all over Bee.

"Hey! That's cold!" He said.

"Sorry, Bee." I said.

With that said, I got the wet sponge and wrung it out. I went over to him and started to scrub him from front to back. I made sure to cover every inch of the smooth yellow surface. As I did this, I could've sworn I felt Bee shudder as I scrubbed him. I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay...I was just wondering..."

I continued to scrub Bee until he was finally clean. I stepped back and looked at my work.

"There. Now you're nice and shiny. Doesn't it feel good?"

I didn't hear a response from Bumblebee.

"Bee?"

I suddenly felt cold water being thrown over me and I couldn't help but scream in surprise as it soaked me wet. I turned around and saw Bumblebee's holoform with an empty bucket that used to have water in it from when I washed him. He had a grin on his face as I glared at him.

"Yeah. It feels good." He said.

"That's it! This is war!" I said as I ran into the garage to get the super soaker water guns and fill them up with water. I had both in my hands while Bumblebee had the hose and started to spray it at me.

I started to shoot water out of my first water gun and was getting him soaked with just shooting... actually, we were both getting soaked by spraying water at each other. I ran out of water in the first gun and had to switch to my last water gun. I was shooting at him like my life depended on it and we were laughing at the fun we were having.

I was getting soaked to the point that I had to retreat behind the left side of my house (going right from the front) and had to reload the super soakers with water now that they were empty. I knew Bee would be expecting me to come back and shot him with more water, so I decided to go around my house and attack him from behind.

I started to make my way from the back and as slowly and quietly as I could to the front. When I got to the edge before turning the corner, I peered behind it to make sure Bumblebee was there I saw his holoform standing there with the hose off at the moment.

I carefully took aim with the super soaker and shot water at Bee, only for him to... sidestep it?! He reacted by turning on the hose and sprayed water in my direction, causing me to be hit with a torrent of water. I have to admit that I was fully soaked.

I then decided to run behind the house, but while I ran, I dropped one of the super soakers, but I kept running. I quickly ran to a tree and started to climb up it in order to hide in it.

Just as the branches of the tree hid me, Bumblebee came running in with the super soaker I dropped, looking around wildly for me. The was when I took aim at him again and I shot! This time I hit him.

Bumblebee started to look around for the source of the water that hit him and looked at the tree I was in. I started to shoot at him again and he did the same after seeing where I was shooting. Even though he didn't see me, Bee was shooting at me every time he shot at me. I soon ran out of water and I chose to throw the super soaker at him, only to have him doage the water gun. He then started to approach the tree I was in.

"Come down, Erica." Said Bumblebee.

"NEVER! You'll never take me alive!" I said.

"You can't stay in the tree forever."

"Yes I can!"

"Don't make me come up there and get you out, cause I will"

"Just try it!"

I heard Bumbebee sigh and I closed my eyes. Before I knew it I felt a hand firmly cover my eyes. I tried to get them off, but the wouldn't come off, and I felt and arm come around my waist. I knew that Bee was carrying out what he said he would do. I soon felt him jump or something because I noticed the absence of solid ground.

As soon as his hand was removed from my eyes, I saw that we were on the ground and not in the tree. Bumblebee feld me bridal style and looked at me with a grin on his face.

"See? Told you I would get you out." He said.

"How did we get out of the tree?" I asked.

"I carried you down."

I couldn't help but blush at what he said, how close we were, and the way he was holding me. My heart seemed to beat so loud in my ears that I thought that Bee could hear it.

We were still wet but I couldn't help but shiver either because of how close we were or from being cold. I thought (and hoped) the latter of the two was the most likely. He seemed to notice because his gaze softened.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah. We really got carried away with out water war. Now I'm soaked." I said.

"Let's go inside." Bumblebee said as he put me down.

"That would be a good idea. I think I should change out of these clothes and into some dry ones."

* * *

ATE: Please Review. I'll be happy if you do.


	5. Chapter 5

ATE: We all know that this was bound to happen eventually. That's right. Chap 5 is up and ready to go. Enjoy!

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers (and the game), and PS2. But I do own a copy of the movie (and game) along with a PS2 to play games for my entertainment (don't we all?)

* * *

Chapter 5

We both went inside of my house and I went up to my room to change into some new clothes. I picked out what I would change into and went inside my bathroom to change out of the wet clothes I wore. Even after I was in some dry clothes I was still freezing.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room to find Bumblebee's holoform (who's clothes had magically dried by some unknown reason) looking around my room in interest. At the moment he was looking at my PS2 and held a game in his hand. Upon looking closely at it, I found that he held Transformers: The Game in his hands and had a look of curiosity on his face. I went over to him.

"This game looks interesting." Said Bumblebee, as if he knew that I was next to him.

"You can play it if you want to, you know." I said.

Bumblebee looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"I can?"

"Sure"

I help him get the game ready and let him play a new game on it. Upon seeing that he was playing as himself he grinned.

"Someone's happy to see that they're playing as there self." I said.

"I must be loved." He said.

"You have no idea how many times you have to play as yourself in this game."

Bee started the first mission and was playing the game as if he'd played it for a long time. He then passed by the park in the city.

"Is there really a park in Tranquility?" I asked.

"Yep. It's nice and looks just like this one too. I sometimes drove Sam and Mikaela there so they could hang out."

"It looks like a nice place."

"I could take you there someday if you'd like to." He said.

I felt my face heat up slightly.

"But I couldn't just up and leave my home to go all the way to Nevada just to see a park in a town. What do you think my parents would think if I did that all of a sudden?"

"I'm sure we could work something out."

"Where exactly is your base?"

"It's where Sector 7 used to be."

I looked at Bumblebee with my mouth hanging open.

"Y-you mean Hoover Dam?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He started to shoot some Decepticon drones. "This reminds me of Halo."

"You've played Halo?"

"Yeah. I've played it with Sam most of the time and I would always beat him every time we've played."

"You must be good at playing Halo then." I said.

"Have you played Halo before?"

"I have once or twice, but I'm not into the first-person shooter games for some reason. The game confused me and since I wasn't used to playing it, I would always die before I could actually shoot someone." (A/N: This is true for me. I do die before I get a chance to shoot anyone)

"It's not so hard once you get used to playing it"

"True."

I then saw that Bee was already playing as Optimus and saw the cutscene of seeing himself being kidnapped... I mean 'transformer-napped' by Sector 7. I watched as he frowned at what was happening. I instantly knew why.

"It' okay Bee. At least you're not tortured in this game." I said, trying to comfort him.

Just thinking about it made me feel sad about what happened to him, but I haven't known Bumblebee for that long. I could remember that scene in the movie as if I was watching it right now. I then looked at the TV and what I saw surprised me.

"I can't believe you got this far already." I said as he was now at the Mission City level fighting Megatron. "It took me longer to beat this game and that was with using codes to win too."

"I just have a knack for these things." He said beating the game (or the Autobot campaign) right before my eyes. "The way the storyline in this game is messed up compared to what really happened. Megatron killed Jazz, not Brawl. And Sam killed Megatron, not Optimus."

"I know it's messed up, but I have the movie, so we could watch it. It shows what really happened."

Bumblebee turned off the PS2 and looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. And it shows what happened to Sam before he got you and other things he's done." I said as I held the DVD to show him.

"Let's watch it!" He said. It's funny. He was excited like a little kid when it was Christmas morning.

We went downstairs and started watching the Transformers movie. As we watched, I couldn't help but laugh at the part where Sam said 'Satan's Camaro'. At least now Bumblebee know where I got it from. At times he would laugh at the humor, like at the part where Maggie when to Glen's house and his grandma was heard in the background yelling at him.

When it got to the part where the Autobots were rescuing Sam and Mikaela from Sector 7, I thought I saw Bumblebee blush at the part where he decided to give Agent Simmons a present from above (A/N: I hope the reader knows what I mean by this.).

"Bee, your face is red." I said.

"I-it is?" He asked.

"Care to explain?"

"I was just embarassed at having to watch myself lubricate on Simmons."

"Hey, I think he deserved it."

"I guess..."

Only a few minutes later it was at the part where Bumblebee was getting captured by Sector 7. Just watching this part made me feel like my stomach was sinking. I looked over at Bee and saw that his hands were shaking. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It made my feel sad seeing him like this. I decided to pause the movie so I could talk to Bee.

"I'm sorry, Bee. Maybe I shouldn't have shown you this movie." I said.

I saw him look at me with his blue eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"I just thought that this part reminded you of what happened to you at that time. And since that time was probably painful for you, watching this movie was reminding you of what you had to go through."

"It's not like you could have stopped it from actually happening. It already happened, nothing can change it now."

I was surprised that he could say something like that. Usually I would have thought Optimus would say things like that. But I could be wrong. Even the most unlikely person could have words of wisdom.

"I guess you're right. What's done is done." I said.

"Are you going to continue the movie?" He asked.

"You want to continue watching it?"

"Yeah. I want to see what happens."

I smiled at Bumblebee. He was willing to continue watching this movie when he knew that he was going to see himself tortured. I pressed play and we continued watching the movie as if nothing happened.

--

After we finished the movie, we talked about it some inside of Bumblebee's car form. His holoform had disappeared a while ago.

"And Brawl's name isn't Devastator. That's another thing they messed up too." Said Bee.

"I know. It makes you wonder why they did that." I said.

"You're right. They may have did that on accident."

"Or on purpose."

"But they still did a good job on the movie..."

I soon felt tired as Bumblebee kept talking. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

_**(Bumblebee POV)**_

"...and I think that the other Autobots should know about it too." I said. "What do you think Erica?"

I didn't hear Erica say anything. I then looked and saw that she was in recharge. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. I didn't want to wake her, so I let her sleep.

I was about to go into recharge myself when I heard my com-link go off. Without thinking twice, I answered it.

_**'Bumblebee here...' **_I said.

ATE: OH! I left a cliffy only because to make you guess who contacted our favorite yellow camaro. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

ATE: Wow! Sorry for the wait. It's been 2 weeks since I last updated (if I counted correctly). Well, the wait's over, and you got a new chapter. Please welcome... CHAPTER 6!!

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own my OCs, the clothes on my back, the shoes I wear, and my mind that thought this story up.

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning and saw that I wasn't in my room. It was then that I remembered that I fell asleep inside of Bumblebee last night.

"So you're awake."

I nearly jumped out of the seat when I saw Bee's holoform appear without warning.

"Bee, give me a warning next time, especially when I just woke up!" I said.

"Sorry, Erica. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"You don't need to apologize to me. If it's someone who needs to do so, that'll be me. You didn't mean to an I shouldn't had been mad at you."

"Well, if you say so. Anyways, last night I received a transmission."

"By who?" I asked

"By Optimus."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he and the rest of the Autobots would arrive in this town by the end of three days."

"Why are they coming here?"

"It's because they are going to meet with you and discuss what'll happen next." He said.

I paled at what I just realized and at what my guardian said.

"My parents will be back by that time! That's not good!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Optimus will know what to do."

I hope you're right."

--

It was the end of three days and my parents came home in the morning while Danielle came back around lunch time. I was a little edgy today since Bumblebee said that the rest of the Autobots would arrive here. I even asked him when they would be here, and he told me that it would be dark by the time we met up with them. I could see why Optimus would want us to meet up with him by that time, since not many people would be out by then.

It was soon 9:34 pm and Bumblebee told me that we should head out to meet the Autobots. I went to my parents and told them that I would be going out for awhile. They told me to be back before 12:00.

I went outside and got inside of Bee on the driver's side, but I wouldn't be the one driving. Bee pulled out of the driveway and went somewhere into town. I was a little nervous at the fact that I would be meeting the Autobots. I then felt him stop and I looked out the window to see that we were in an alleyway where no one would see us.

"We're here, Erica." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee opened the door and I got out. A few seconds after I had gotten out of Bee, I heard the sound of other vehicles coming from up ahead. That was when I saw them.

Driving towards us was a GMC Topkick, a light yellow SUV hummer, and a huge blue and red semi truck with red flames painted on the sides. I didn't have to guess who they were. Everyone, including Bumblebee, transformed into their robot forms. I thought that Bee was huge, but compared to the other Autobots he seemed like a kid. I watched as the Autobot leader knelt down so he was somewhat eye level with me and I wouldn't have to strain my neck to look up at him for a long time.

"Are you Erica Jean Madison?" He asked.

I knew that Bee might have told his leader my name, but I didn't think that any of them would know my full name.

"Yes." I said, still amazed at how big he was.

"I am aware that you know who we are, but it would be considered 'impolite', as you humans say, to not introduce ourselves." He said. "My name is Optimus Prime."

Optimus stood up and gestured to the black Autobot. "This is my weapon specialist, Ironhide."

I saw Ironhide twirl his cannons around and aim them close to my face... _really _close.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He said.

I couldn't help but gulp as I felt myself sweat in fear of being shot by his cannons. I knew he wouldn't shoot me, but it was really intimidating. Now I knew how Sam felt. For all I know, he could be trigger-happy. And he stole that line from Clint Eastwood too.

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show her my cannons."

"If you wanted to show me your cannons, or anybody else for that matter, could you do so _without_ making it look like you're about to shoot someone on the spot?" I said. I saw Ironhide just staring at me. "O-otherwise, they're impressing."

"Thanks."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"_Hah! He can't say anything about my pheromone level, because I'm not dating anyone!_" I thought.

"Hmm... It seems the female's stress level suggest that she is worried about something."

Okay, so he did have something to say, but stress level? Never saw that coming. I think he could tell that something was worrying me.

"And you already know Bumblebee." Optimus said.

Bumblebee nodded at me.

I looked up at Optimus.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" I asked.

"We are here because we need you to come with us back to Nevada." Replied Optimus.

I stared at the Autobot leader in shock.

"What? I can't go to Nevada. There's no way my parents will let me go all the way across the country. What am I going to tell them?" I said. "'Oh, hi Mom and Dad! Guess what? I'm going all the way to Nevada with my car that happens to actually be a Transformer, along with his friends,' isn't exactly the most ideal thing to say to them. I can only imagine how they'll react to that. They'll probably think I've lost it...completely!"

I saw Optimus sigh as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"This was bound to happen..." He muttered. Optimus removed his hand and looked down at me. "We have no choice. We will have to follow you home so you can convince your parents to let you come."

"I'll try to convince them." I said.

"If your convincing turns out to be ineffective, we will have to reveal ourselves to them. It is a great risk, but we'll have to take it."

--

We soon pulled up to my house and I got out of Bumblebee. I went to the front door and inside my home to find my parents watching TV. I went over to them.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I said.

"Why'd you come home so soon?" Mom asked.

"I...I have to tell you two something." I said. "You know that car you bought me?" They nodded. "Well, I found out a week ago that it was actually a Transformer."

They stared at me like I was crazy and soon busted out laughing as if I had said a joke.

"That's a good one. I wonder how long it took you to come up with that one? I almost believed you for a minute." Said Dad.

"But it's true! And the rest of the Autobots are here too!"

I saw my parents lean into each other as they whispered and I managed to catch a 'let's go along with it'. They stood up and I lead them outside to where all the Autobots were parked in the car forms.

"Wow, Erica. They look exactly like the Autobots in the movie."

I sighed and walked a little ways towards the Autobots.

"We only have one option left. You're going to have to transform."

Right after I said that, the Autobots started to transform into their true forms and they soon towered over the house. I turned around to look at my parents and saw them with looks of surprise on their faces.

"Oh my god..." Whispered my Mom.

Optimus knelt down so my parents could see him.

"You may already know me, but I am Optimus Prime. And what I'm about to tell you is very important." He said.

"What is it?"

"We will need to take Erica with us back to Nevada, for her safety and the rest of your family's as well."

"Why? Did something happen." My Dad said.

"Erica is being targeted by the Decepticons. That is why she must come with us."

My parents looked at each other with worried glances until they looked back up at the Autobot leader.

"If what you say is true, then we'll have to let her go with you."

"Thank you."

Optimus stood and looked over at Bumblebee, saying something in a language that I didn't understand. Suddenly, Bee transformed and his holoform appeared, walking up to me.

"Come on." He said.

I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I followed him into my home.

"You're going to have to pack some things that you'll most likely need." He looked at me, his blue eyes showing a hint of...sadness? Why was he sad?

"Oh..."

We went into my room and I got out a huge duffle bag (since I didn't know how much I would need, and knowing the situation, I wouldn't be home anytime soon) and started to pack clothes (probably enough to last at least a month), under garments, hygiene products, paper and writing utensils, and last my iPod and charger and cell phone. I was finally done packing.

"Are you done?" Bumblebee asked.

I looked at him.

"Yes. I'm done packing." I said.

Bumblebee then picked up my duffle bag and started to carry it as I followed him outside to where everyone was waiting. The rest of the Autobots transformed and were ready to leave.

I looked over at my parents before leaving and hugged them. I know that I'll miss them and vice versa.

"Goodbye, Mom, Dad. Tell Danielle that I said goodbye too." I said.

"We'll miss you." They said. They handed me one of their credit cards and told me to use it only for food and other necessities.

"I know you all will."

I started walking towards Bumblebee's car form and turned around to look at my parents one last time and to imprint this imagine of them in my mind. I then turn back around and went inside the yellow Autobots passanger seat, the seatbelt wrapping itself around me. I watched as my home got smaller and smaller as Bumblebee drove, following his leader and the other Autobots.

It's strange. I felt like I was never going to see my family again. "_But I can always come back to Tennesse to visit, right?_" I thought. I soon felt something wet on my face and brought my hand up to my face to find out that I was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Bumblebee's voice.

Most of the ride was quiet until he spoke. I lifted my head and looked at the dashboard.

"I'm sad. I've just left my only home to come with you guys. For the safety of my self and family. I just...I just never thought anything like this would ever happen to me" I said quietly. "Who knows when I'll be able see them again. Do you know, Bee?"

"I'm not sure myself, but we'll be sure to come back to visit, I promise."

I couldn't help but smile a little now.

"Thanks, Bee." I started to feel tired as I felt my eye lids flutter close.

"Sleep well, Erica..." Were the last words I heard before being consumned by sleep.

* * *

ATE: I know, this chapter seemed sad when I was writing it. And I know I somewhat copied the scene in the alleyway from the movie too, it just seemed to work well for me that's all.

You know what to do, and you know you want to. So Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

ATE: My gift to the readers for having to wait for 2 weeks for me to update the last chap. I guess this chap is what people call a filler, but something like this was in my mind that I wanted it to happen in this fic.

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers, enough said.

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up to find that it was already morning and that I was somewhat curled up into a ball in Bumblebee's passanger seat. That was when I remembered what happened last night and looked out the window to see that we were on the highway, ahead was the other Autobots that my guardian was following.

_"Now it's time for news from Hollywinc! Yes, news from Hollywinc..." _Blared the radio, it was on Winc FM, but I didn't pay attention to the radio after hearing that.

"Good morning to you too, Bee." I said, figuring out that he was greeting me.

"Heh...couldn't resist." He said.

"You seem to like using the radio a lot, you know?"

"I still use it even with my vocal processor fully repaired. It's fun."

"I didn't say you couldn't use it."

It was then that my stomach started to growl, indicating that I was hungry.

"Hey, Bee. Could you ask Optimus to stop. I need to eat and relive myself." I asked.

"I tell him."

It was quiet for a few minutes until Bumblebee spoke again.

"Optimus said that we'll stop at the next location that has food and restroom."

"So you knew what I mean by reliving myself?"

"If you mean by lubricating, then yes."

I started to blush badly, hiding my face behind my hair.

A few minutes later we stopped at what appeared to be some diner of some sort. After everyone parked, I got out of Bee with my credit card in hand. I was about to walk towards the diner when I felt a hand lightly grab my arm. I turned around and saw that it was Bee's holoform.

"Why's your holoform out?" I asked.

"Optimus told me to accompany you while your inside the building." He said.

"For my safety, right?"

Bumblebee's holoform nodded.

"Okay, you can come."

So I entered the diner with Bumblebee behind me. I don't blame Optimus for having Bee accompany me into this place, since some of the people seemed intimidating at first glance. We soon found a vacant seat to sit in and sat ourselves down.

After seating in the seat for only a minute, a waitress came and asked me what I wanted to drink, and replied with water. She looked over at Bee's holoform and asked what he wanted to drink, but simply stated that he didn't want anything. The waitress went away to get the water.

I stared at the menu and decided to get the traditional breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. The waitress soon came back with the water and I told her what I wanted and she went away again. I turned to Bee.

"I'm going to the restroom. And no you can't come." I added the last part quickly.

I saw Bee's holoform start blushing at what I said.

"I wasn't going to come. I know better than to go with you into a femme's restroom when I'm clearly the opposite gender." He said.

"Relex, I was joking. I aware you know that by now. I'll be back."

I got up from the seat and made my way to the restroom, where I could relive my full bladder. Once I was done, I washed my hands and went back to the table where Bumblebee was waiting for me patiently, and to see that my food was already there.

"You back." He said.

"Of course I'm back."

"Well, your food's here as well."

I started to eat my food. After I was done the waitress came with the bill and I handed her the credit card. Few minutes later, she came back with said card and we were able to leave.

We were about to exit the diner when I felt someone grab me, this time roughly. I turned around and saw that it was a guy that seemed to be a few years older then me and was looking at me with that disturbing look in his eyes.

"Hey, babe. How about you dump this guy and hang out with me instead?" He asked.

"How 'bout no? Now piss off!" I said.

"Oh, come on. You don't know what you're missing."

"I said no!"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said threatening me.

"She said no! Now back off!" Said Bee angerly as he placed himself in front of me.

I've never seen Bee this protective of me before, but why now?

"Fine! I'll just find someone else!" The guy left.

Bee turned to me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't tell what it was.

"Come on. Let's go." He said.

I followed my guardian's holoform back to his real form and got inside. Upon seeing that I was inside, the rest of the Autobots started up and we drove back onto the highway. As we continued to drive, I looked at Bumblebee's dashboard.

"Bee?" I asked.

No response.

"Bumblebee?" I asked again.

"...What is it?" He asked.

"Why didn't you respond the first time I called you?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, that's all. Now I know that wasn't the reason you called, so what did you want to asked?"

"I wanted to know how long it'll take to get to our destination from where we are now?"

"About a day or two. You could say we're almost there." He said.

"And Bee?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for protecting me from that guy back in that diner."

"It was no problem. I didn't want him to you, because I..." He stopped what he was saying.

"Because of what?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

I was a little curious of what Bee was going to say, but I shouldn't bother him if he didn't want to talk about it. But I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say...

* * *

ATE: OO Did we all just witness a side of Bumblebee that we've never seen before? If you want to know, review.


	8. Chapter 8

ATE: I bet you're all happy that I updated this quickly.

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers, Mickey D's, or American Eagle in any way, shape, or form. End of Story (just not this fan fic).

* * *

Chapter 8

As Bumblebee had said, we were in Nevada after two days of driving. Through out the drive, Bee also accomanied me into places to eat since the incident with that guy happened when we went to that diner.

Even though no one bothered us, my guardian would always glare at any of the guys that were looking at me. I know he was a little on edge since the incident, but I knew that he didn't want anything to happen to me either.

I still couldn't help but wonder about what Bee was going to say to me after we left that diner. It's been on my mind since then.

As I had said, we had arrived in Nevada and at the moment the Autobots were taking me to where their base was, Hoover Dam. I looked out the window as the land passed by us. It was somewhat weird that I was here. I mean I know I was here, but it was for a reason even I didn't even know yet.

Optimus had yet to tell me why I was here, and why I was being targeted by the Decepticons. Maybe it's because the Autobot leader knows it's not the right time yet, or something along that line.

Before I knew it, we were already at Hoover Dam. It was really huge!

"_We aren't exactly going to drive through the front door, right?" _Right after I had thought that, we drove through...you guessed it, the front door. "_Okay..._"

I can see why this place was chosen to be a base for the Autobots, since it was big enough for them to walk freely in their real forms. Bumblebee came to a stop and open the passanger door for me to get out. I did so and he transformed after I got out. The rest of the Autobots had transformed.

"Erica. I welcome you to the Autobot's base." Said Optimus.

"Thank you." I said.

It was then that I saw a hand being lowered in front of me and looked up to see that it was Bumblebee's hand. I had an idea that he meant for me to climb into it and I did so. I shout my eyes and quickly grabbed onto his finger as he lifted me up to his face.

"It's okay. I won't drip you." He said.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him and eased my grip on his finger.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"No need to apologize. There will be people coming here to meet you in a little while, but until then I'll give you a tour of our base."

"Lead the way, Tour Guide."

Bumblebee showed my the control room, a rec room, the med bay, the other Autobot's rooms, Optimus' office, something that looked like some conference room, and a room that I assumed was for humans to stay in.

After the tour was over, Bee had said that it was time to see the people that wanted to meet me, and we made out way to the rec room where everyone was waiting. When we arrived I saw that the people turned out to be Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and Will Lennox. Bumblebee lowered the hand I was on to the floor so I could get down and meet said people as they came up. Mikaela was the first to speak.

"Oh, so you must be Erica. I'm Mikaela Banes." She said, shaking my hand.

Sam came up and shook my hand. "I'm Sam Witwicky." He said.

"I'm William Lennox, nice to meet you." He said, shaking my hand like the other two did.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Of course you already know who I am." I said.

"Could you try saying my last name?" Asked Sam.

Mikaela gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?'. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Fine. It's Witwicky. There, happy?"

"She said it right."

"_That was...interesting..._" I thought.

"You two are dating, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Mikaela. "Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like it, that's all."

There was a pause until Mikaela spoke again.

"Would you like to come into town with me and Sam?" Asked Mikaela. "We could get some lunch and hang out some."

"That sounds okay to me." I replied.

"You should. You may need some new clothes, since you've packed some in your duffle bag."

"I'm coming too." Said Bumblebee.

I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm your guardian, remember. And you need a way to get to Tranquility too."

"You can come with us, Bee." Said Sam.

At that Bee transformed into his camaro and we all got in. Sam and Mikaela sat in the front, while I sat in the back as we made our way to Tranquility.

Once we got their, we went through a Mikey D's drive-through and ordered lunch. I said I would pay, but Sam and Mikaela insisted that they would since I was new here. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for having them pay for me, and they were so nice to me too. Usually people like Sam and Mikaela at the school I went to back in Tennesse weren't as nice to me as said teens were being. I felt happy at that fact.

We left Mikey D's and we made our way to a park in town and we got out to sit on the swings while we ate our meal.

"So Erica. How to you like Tranquility so far?" Asked Mikaela.

I looked at her from where I was sitting on the swing.

"It's nice. It's almost like the place I lived at before coming here with the Autobots." I replied. "I still feel somewhat guilty for have you pay back at Mikey D's."

"It's okay. As we said before, you're new here and we did something so you could feel welcomed." Stated Sam.

"Thanks Sam."

Just then I saw Bumblebee's holoform coming over to us.

"Hey, Bee." I said.

Sam and Mikaela looked at me as if I was crazy.

"That's not Bee." Said Sam as Bee stopped in front of us.

"You're right, it's not him. It's his holoform." I stated.

"Erica's right, Sam. What you see is my holoform. It's so we can appear to be human to other people." Said Bee.

"Oh...that makes sense."

"Don't worry. I was just like you when I first saw his holoform." I said.

"So how do you like the park, Erica?" Asked Bee as he leaned against on of the poles that supported the swing set.

"The park?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"You forgot already? Try to remember."

It took me a while to realize what he meant, until I remembered the Transformers game and what I said to Bee when I was watching him play it.

"Is this the park you were talking about when I was watching you play the Transformers video game?" I asked.

"Yes. This is the park that you saw in the game." He said with a smile on his face.

"It's nice."

"'Transformers video game'? What do you mean?" Asked Sam.

"Well, to make a long story short, they make a video game out of a movie that tell's about what happened to you and when the Autobots came looking for the Allspark."

"What? They made a movie and video game of what happened at that time?" Asked Mikaela.

"Yeah. I packed both the movie and the video game with me along with my memory card before coming here. I'll show them to you sometime." (A/N: I know I didn't mention these when she was packing, but now I will)

After we were done eating we threw away our trash and left the park for the mall (since Mikaela said I needed some knew clothes). I was a little against the idea of going to get clothes, but what choice did I have? She was just looking out for me, right?

We had to drag Sam (not literally) into the mall and Bee's holoform tagged along with us. I don't know why he decided to come but who was I to complain. As we walked to the first place to get clothes, some guys would look at me, causing Bumblebee to react by glaring at them. Even after coming to Tranquility he was still doing that? But why?

Mikaela took me into the first place that had clothes (that turned out to be an American Eagle, though I was surprised that they had one here) while Sam and Bee waited outside. While inside Mikaela was piling clothes in my arms saying that this appeared to be my size and that it would look cute on me. As she waited outside my dressing room as I changed into the clothes she selected for me, she decided to start a conversation.

"So what do you think of Bee?" She asked.

I started wondering about what she meant by what I thought of Bee.

"What do you mean, Mikaela?" I asked.

"It's just that when we were at the base, Bee chose to come with us to Tranquility. And not to mention that while we were making our way to this store, he kept glaring at the guys who were looking at you."

"Bee's been doing that since the incident that happened when we went into the first diner that I went to eat at the when I woke up on the first day since leaving Tennesse."

"What happened in the diner?"

I was in the middle of changing into the last pair of clothes that she handed me.

"It was after I paid for my breakfast that it happened. This guy was trying to get me to go out with him and I said no. He started to threaten me and that was when Bee told him to back off. Ever since then he glares at any guy that even looks at me. I don't know why he keeps doing it though." I explained.

"Do you have an idea why?" She asked.

"No, I don't have a clue at all."

I came out of the dressing room for her to see what I was wearing and what she thought of it. I was wearing a blue jean skirt and a black short sleeve shirt. Mikaela nodded her head in approval.

"Did it ever accure to you that he may like you?"

At that I felt my face heat up.

"Y-you think he... likes me?" I asked.

"Well yes I do think so. The way he looks at you seems to say a lot." She said.

"You're just seeing things. True, we're friends, but I don't think Bee sees me that way."

"_At least I think he doesn't, right?_" I thought.

"Well, it looks like all the clothes fit and look nice. Let's buy them." Said Mikaela.

"This time, I'll buy them Mikaela." I said.

"Do you still feel guilty for use buying you lunch?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, you can pay for them."

After paying for the clothes we left the store where Sam and Bee were waiting. They stood up as we came up to them.

"So you're done?" Asked Sam.

"No, Sam. We got more places to shop at." Said Mikaela.

"NO!" Me and Sam said at the same time.

"This is enough clothes to last me a year, Mikaela." I said. I know I may be exaggerating, but it seemed that we bought that much.

"Y-yeah! I think she has enough clothes now." Said Sam.

"Sam. We should get Erica back to the base." Said Bumblebee.

"I agree with Bee, you guys. And I could show you that movie and video game."

"Okay."

We then left the mall and we were soon on our way back to the base. I couldn't help but think about what Mikaela said about Bee liking me. Could what she said be true, or her just assuming?

ATE: Well, this must be the longest chap that I've written in this story so far. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

ATE: Took me awhile to think this up. So know you can read.

Declaimer: Don't own Transformers.

* * *

Chapter 9

We soon got back to the base where we went to watch the Transformers movie in the human lounge (although the Autobots could enter it too with ease). Sam and Mikaela sat with me on one of the couches as we all shared a bowl of popcorn in the dark room.

At times during the movie, I heard Sam sound like he was choking on his popcorn at some parts (probably the ones where he did some stupid moments he regretted). Me and Mikaela couldn't help but laugh though, and I knew we were going to have to apologize to him for doing so later.

After we finished the movie, I showed them the Transformers game with a PS2 that they had in the room. I let Sam play though since I thought he should try it out. When he was controlling Bumblebee, he passed by the park that we went to that day.

"Hey, that's the park we went to and ate our lunch at." Said Mikaela.

"Bee was right. It really does look like the park." Said Sam.

"Told ya." I said.

It was soon getting late and Sam and Mikaela had to get home, so I told them that I would drop them off with the help of Bumblebee. We first droped off Mikaela, and last was Sam. As soon as he got out, he told me to run for it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want my parents to see you right now, and you probably know what they're like since you saw that movie." He said.

"Oh. They'll probably assume. I'll leave."

Bumblebee drove out of the driveway and was heading back to the base. At the time I was sitting in the passanger seat as he drove, and it was quiet too...in a awkward way.

I started to think about what Mikaela said to me for what seemed like the 10th time already. What if Bumblebee actually did like me? What would I do? What if he said he liked me? How would I respond? Would I be happy or angry? All these questions seemed to run through my head. The 'what ifs' and the 'hows', no matter how it's worded, it's still a question.

As I was thinking these thoughts, I didn't noticed where Bumblebee was going until I felt him stop. That was when I looked up and saw that we were parked by a cliff, the moon and stars glowing with their celestial beauty in the cloudless night sky. I looked at Bee's dashboard with a confused look on my face.

"Why are we here Bee?" I asked.

"I wanted you to see the sky." He said. "You humans find the night sky to be beautiful, but we sometimes find it strange that you would find such things to be pretty."

"Well, we haven't seen space as much as you do, so it's only natural for us to find such thing beautiful when we haven't really seen what's out there."

"I think I understand what you mean. It would make sense."

"The sky is really pretty. It's not every day that you see one like this with no clouds in the sky." I said, smiling as I gazed at the night sky.

"...There was another reason why I brought you here..."

I looked back down at the dashboard, waiting to hear what Bumblebee had to say.

"What is it?"

"You know how I always glare at other males that look at you?"

I nodded.

"There's a reason why I've been doing it."

"Because you're protecting me." I said.

"No. That's not all of it. There's another reason." He said.

"If protecting me is one of the reasons, then what is the other?"

"It's because I'm in love you."

I was surprised at what Bumblebee said to me. He just admitted that he's in love with me.

"_So Mikaela was right after all..._" I thought as I lowered my head.

"You're mad, aren't you Erica." Bee said sadly.

I looked up at him.

"N-no, I'm not mad. It's just...it came so quickly and unexpectedly." I said.

"That's good."

"It's just that I didn't know that you loved me. It looks like Mikaela was right."

"About what?"

"As we were in the mall to by some clothes, she asked me what I thought about you and said that you might be in love with me."

"She was right. And I am too."

I suddenly felt my face heated up a little as my heart feel heavy, but in a good way. It was hard to describe what I was feeling but I'm telling you that this is the best I can do. I can only assume that these are my feeling for Bumblebee. If he said they he loved me, then I can only act on what my heart's telling me.

"I love you too." I said.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Bee's holoform out. He held me to him in an embrace, feeling the warmth emit from his holoform which made me feel warm. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as I in turn held him.

The warmth that I felt made me feel sleepy. That was when I fell asleep in my guardian's arms.

ATE: You should know what to do by know. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

ATE: Sorry for the wait again. I finally got back from a Leadership Retreat for school. Funny thing was that on the first night there, I slepted on the top bunk and I fell off the bed and hit my head really hard (the ground was rock solid, no joke) and I took my sleeping bag and pillow with me. I'm surprised I don't have a huge bump on my head, but I still have a headache XD.

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Chapter 10

_**(Bumblebee's POV)**_

I felt Erica relax as I held her in my holoform. Using my scanner I found that she had fallen into recharge. I couldn't help but smile.

I carefully placed her back into the passanger seat as I turned off my holoform. I could tell that it was late and I need to take Erica back to the base.

I started to drive back to the base with my charge.

--

I drove into the base and made my way to my room and entered. Using my holoform, I got the many bags of clothing and my charge out of my alt form and placed them on the ground before turning off my holoform and transformed to my real form.

I picked up Erica and the bags and placed them on top of the table inside my room. I then remembered that Erica needed something to recharge on so I went to the Med Bay.

When I got there I found Ratchet hovering over the body of our dead comrade, Jazz. The loss of Jazz was still heavy in our sparks, as if it had happened yesterday.

"Hey Ratchet." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

He looked up when he heard me.

"Oh, it's just you, Bumblebee." He said. He then looked back down at Jazz again.

"I know how you feel. I miss Jazz too. He was a really good friend." I said. "But that might change soon. He might be able to come back."

"You're still hopeful about that, aren't you? I do hope you realize what you ask won't have a big consequence to it. Especially with her."

When I heard this, I let my head hang. "What do you mean, Ratchet?"

"Oh don't play dumb, you idiot." He said. "I've seen how you look at her. You like her."

"I don't like her, I _love _her."

"I'm guessing that you didn't just come here to talk about Jazz, did you?"

"No…"

"Then what do you need?"

"Do you have anything that could be used as a bed for Erica?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He said as he got out a mattress and a blanket and handed them to me. "Now get out!"

"How about a pillow?" I asked knowing that it would get on Ratchet's nerves.

"Grr…!" He growled. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU SLAGING GLITCH!!" He threw his wrench at me, but I dodged it before running away as I played a tune on my radio that went '_Brave Sir Robin ran away. Bravely, bravely ran away_'. (AN: Couldn't resist!)

I came back to my room, closing the door behind me. I went over to the table, where Erica was still recharging. I picked her up carefully and placed her on the mattress which I then placed back on the table. This time Erica hat the blanket wrapped around her as she recharged on the mattress. I couldn't help but smile.

I made my way over to my recharge bed a laid down on it. I looked back at where Erica was before I went into recharge.

--

_**(Erica's POV)**_

I woke up to find myself in a dark room, sitting on a bed with a blanket wrapped around me. I didn't know what time it was or where I was and I didn't know how I got here in the first place. I didn't know where my Guardian was at all!

"Bee?" I called. "Bee?"

I didn't hear anything at all. I got off the bed and when my feet touched the ground I flinched, but I still stood up. I carefully walked around, but when I took my sixth step I slipped and was suddenly falling as I screamed!

Before I knew it, I landed on something hard, moaning in pain form the impact. I suddenly felt whatever I landed on start to move and shut my eyes in fear. I then felt the movement stop.

"It's okay Erica. Open your eyes." I heard.

I opened my eyes and saw 2 glowing blue lights and realized that it was Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee!" I wrapped my arms around his thumb (that I managed to find).

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, still shaking form the fact that I was very close to dying just a while ago. I felt Bumblebee rub his finger on my back in order to calm me down.

"There goes the idea of you sleeping on a bed on the table." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I got the bed and blanket from Ratchet and placed you and said bed on the table. It seems that it wasn't a very good idea to have it on the table."

With me still in his hand, Bumblebee went over to his bed and laid flat on his back. I blushed when he placed me on his chest or chest plate, but relaxed when I felt warmth emit from where I laid.

"There. Now we won't have to worry about you falling off."

"What is this warmth I feel?" I asked.

"Warmth?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, that. It's my Spark that you feel."

"So that's your Spark." I said. I spread my arms as if to hug him. "Good night Bee."

"Good night, Erica."

ATE: Now that that's finished, I believe you wouldn't mind reviewing my story. R&R Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

ATE: I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story and I feel guilty about all my readers reading this story. I've seen Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen and I loved it to pieces and I even got the game on the PS2. When I was playing it, I was surprised when I heard Bumblebee talking in gameplay (that's right, he talks in the game and is voiced by the same voice actor that voices him in the movie, Mark Ryan I think). I'm going to have to say thank you for waiting patiently for me to upload this chap. It took a while for me to think of what to happen in this chap, but I think it all turned out good in the end. Now enjoy the chap.

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers, Flying monkeys, or The Wizard Of Oz. I only own my OCs and the idea for this story.

* * *

Chapter 11

_I stood in the kitchen with my family eating dinner at the table back home. Tonight mom had made lamb chops (which was one of my favorite meals) that had a special sauce that added a herby yet creamy taste to the meat. As we ate at the table I had looked out one of the windows just in time to see what looked like meteors falling from the sky, but judging from the distance they were in from the sky, I knew for certain that it was really far away from where we were._

"_Probably in another state." I thought._

_My parents along with Danielle had seen this as well and we all couldn't help but feel confused. There were no reports of there being a meteor shower (let alone any meteors at all) tonight. This was truly bizarre. I suddenly saw a flash of bright light followed by feeling very light-head before everything went dark. _

_A few seconds later I woke up to find myself staring at a white ceiling and I couldn't help but wonder where I was. My eyes started to look around the room and I saw that the walls were white and there was a door on the right side of the wall. I noticed that I was lying on a bed and that was when I saw a tube connected to my wrist and realized that it was an IV tube that was connected to a pouch that hung over the metal rod that was connected the bed. I knew instantly that I was in a hospital. I suddenly heard the door open and saw a woman in scrubs walk in when she saw that I was awake she smiled._

"_I see that you're finally awake." She said. "You have some people waiting outside to see you. Do you feel up to it?"_

"_Yes." Was my reply._

"_Okay. I'll send them in."_

_The woman left the room and while I waited I looked down at my wrist and couldn't help but shudder a little. Now that I knew that an IV was connected to my wrist or in this case the needle in general, I couldn't help but feel a little sick just from looking at it. I really hate needles…_

_Not too long afterwards the door opened again and I saw that my family walked into the room and I was really glad to see them._

"_Are you okay Erica?" Mom asked as she came over to my left side to sit in the chair._

"_I'm perfectly fine, mom." I told her. "But…what happened?"_

_The were all quiet for awhile before Danielle spoke up._

"_It was when we saw those meteors that you suddenly fainted. But we have no clue as to why, though." She said._

"_I fainted?" I asked, looking at everyone's faces. "I saw a flash of light before I fainted. Did any of you see it as well?"_

_Everyone's expression turned to concern at what I said._

"_We didn't see a flash of light." Dad said._

"_Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Mom asked._

"_I know what I saw! I really saw a flash of light!"_

_Everyone looked even more concern and also worried from what I said._

----------------------------------------------------

My eyes shot open and I wildly looked around the room to see that I wasn't in the hospital anymore and started to get worried, until I suddenly realized where I was.

"_That's right._" I thought. "_I'm in Bee's room._" I started thinking about the dream I had just woken up from. More like a memory than a dream.

That memory was from about a year ago, way before I had seen the Transformers movie. I remember when I had seen the movie and saw the other Autobots arriving at Earth that I had remembered that incident and I had found it strange, but in the end I had dismissed it as nothing more of a coincidence. But now that I knew that the Transformers were real I couldn't help but wonder if I had actually seen them arriving to earth that night.

"_Why did I even have that dream?_" I thought.

I suddenly felt something solid yet warm on top of me being lifted only to feel something lightly stroke my back and I suddenly felt relaxed. I closed my eyes again only to soon hear a chuckle as the stroking continued.

"You're not going to fall into recharge, are you?"

I opened my eyes again and lifted my head up off the surface it was laying on to see Bumblebee looking at me with his optics, his head was lifted up. I remembered that I was lying on my stomach at the moment, explaining why (I now knew) I felt his hand stroking my back. I couldn't help but smile at his question.

"No. I don't feel like sleeping anymore now that I'm awake." I said. "Did you just wake up?"

"No. I've been active for awhile." He answered. "I noticed that you slightly panicked after waking, but calmed down not too long afterwards. Is there something wrong?"

"I only had a weird dream, that's all."

"Weird dream, huh? What was it about?"

I wasn't sure if I should actually tell Bee about the dream. Luckily, I had a backup plan.

"Flying monkeys." I lied. I hoped that he didn't catch my lie.

"Flying monkeys?"

"Yeah. From The Wizard Of Oz."

It was quiet and I had a feeling that Bumblebee was searching the internet to understand what I was talking about.

"They kind of look strange." He said.

"It must've been the popcorn that caused me to have that dream."

"I don't believe the popcorn caused you to have that dream."

"No, really! It must've been the popcorn!" I said. "Sometime when you eat food before going to sleep, you tend to have weird dreams and nightmares."

At the mention of food, my stomach growled and I couldn't help but blush when I heard it. Bee had stopped stroking my back with his hand after hearing the sound of my stomach.

"I think you need something to eat." Bee said.

"Funny how my stomach did that when I mentioned food."

"Let's get you something to eat."

With that Bumblebee picked me up before getting off his bed and left the room. As he walked through the hallway with me in his hand I noticed that we were walking in the direction of the rec room and just as I assumed we into the rec room through the door. After entering Bee placed me on the ground so I could go to the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked through the refrigerator and saw what was inside and immediately thought of what to make.

I took the eggs out, along with some cheese (a pack that was already grated), ham, and onion and placed them on the counter nearby. I managed to find a pan and placed it on the stove, but I didn't turn the heat on yet. I found a bowl and cracked an egg into it and started to beat it. I managed to find a knife and started to cut a slice of the onion while crying in the process (stupid onion) until the slice was diced up into pieces. I did the same thing with the ham. I sprayed pan spray into the pan and turned the heat on, and soon poured the egg into the it, along with sprinkling the cheese, onion, and ham on top and let it cook before flipping it.

When I had finished making my omelet I placed it on a plate and got a fork out and went over to a table nearby to eat it. I took a bite and I had to admit that I did a good job cooking the omelet.

"What did you make?"

I jumped and turned to where the voice came from only to find Bee's holoform standing not too far from the table I sat at.

"I made an omelet, that's all." I said, pointing to the omelet that was still on my plate.

"It looks interesting." He said, looking at my omelet curiously.

"Why don't you sit down?"

After I said that Bee came over and sat down next in the chair next to me, continuing to look at the omelet and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to try it?" I asked.

Bee tore his gaze from the omelet to look at me with a confused look.

"Try what?" He asked.

"The omelet."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure."

I used my fork to cut a piece of the omelet and stabbed it with the eating utensil. Once I knew that the piece wouldn't drop off, I lifted to fork off the plate and started to bring it over to Bumblebee's face.

"What are you doing?" He sounded confused, which matched the expression on his holoform's face.

"I'm having you taste the omelet, of course."

"It looks like you're spoon feeding me, as you humans call it."

"I'm not necessarily spoon feeding you. Just open your mouth."

Bumblebee was a little hesitant before he opened his mouth and I was able to guide the piece of omelet into his mouth. He closed his mouth and I was able to slide the fork out so he could chew the food and watched as he swallowed it after chewing it. I soon saw a smile after he swallowed the food.

"It's good." He said.

"I'm glad you like you. Do you want some more?"

"Yes. That is if it's okay with you."

"It's okay. Just let me get you plate and fork for you." I said as I got up to get the fork and plate.

"You don't need to get another plate. We could just share the one that has the omelet on it."

"Are you sure?"

Bumblebee smiled.

"Now you're the one asking me if I'm sure. But yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

I got out the fork and came back over to the table and took my place next to Bee and gave him the fork. I moved the plate so that it was between and cut the rest of the omelet in half so that he could have his part of it. The whole time we at like this.

* * *

ATE: Yes, while writing this I was thinking of omelets (they're good). At least it worked in the end. I'm sorry if this chap wasn't long, but it was all I could think of and I didn't want anybody to wait forever for this chap to come.

Please Review! :)


End file.
